Equestrian World war
by Half Blood Black Prince
Summary: War breaks between equestria and the human nation that with threaten to destroy both there kingdoms... will they destroy each other... or will they find peace?
1. The Treaty

_**Equestrian world war**_

 **This is a story long in the making so it will hopefully be good and i hope people like it, most of my other storys are just test and to see what people think but no one reviewed them '_' really?, well i need feed back and i bairly get any please leave a review... please... i hope you enjoy**

\- Year: 2345 - place: Equestria, Canterlot Palace

"Sister are you sure about this... they want to be our allies..." Luna said as she and her sister walked down the hall "they are humans luna, they like killing and war... nothing more... nothing less" celestia told her sister, "but the human nation have not had much more crime than we have had... they have not provoked anypony but tried to make peace... please sister, at least give them a chance" luna begged with puppy dog eyes, celestia giggled "alright lulu ill hear them out but im strongly against this", "i know you are sister and thank you for at least listening to my opinion" celestia smiles "your welcome luna" she tells luna as they continue down the hall to the thrown room

*5 minutes later*

*guards open the doors for both princesses as they walk into the room with a few humans by the thrown, one turns to greet them* "ah princess celestia and princess luna, its a pleasure to meet you both" he says as he and the others bow "the pleasure is all mine and luna's... may i ask who you are?" celestia asks as the men stand from there bow. "oh were are my manners, im general Nova of the human nation your majestys, these are my men, John and Azkaban" he points to the other two men, "ah i see... were is your diplomat?" celestia asks tilting her head a bit. "I'm here" a man with a black rob comes from the shadows behind the throwns and bows and stands back up.

"i am King Quantum of the Human nation" he says with a empty toan that made celestia internaly cringe slightly. "Its nice to meet you king Quantum... i hear you wish to make an allience with Equestria, is that correct?" she says as he removes his hood. "your ears dont deseve you, your highness" quantum says as he walks up to her and luna. "may i ask why you wish for an allience with us?" Celestia asks as luna flinches slightly at her sisters bold question. "well so far YOUR the only kingdom to not throw us out at first glance so thats nice but that we want to show that just because we are humans does not mean we want war" he tells her with his same tone as luna steps forward to speak but celestia cuts her off "then why do you have such powerful war machines Quantum?" Celestia asks making him glare slightly "We dont have magic to defend ourselves so we use out technolagy" he says with a slight angry toan making her struggle not to glare in return. "i see your reasoning quantum... but why do you have such a large army?" luna asks trying to ease the conversation

"well, like every kingdom we wish to defend our people or in your case ponys, but if we are provoked we want to be able to fight back" quantum says as he calms slightly "i see quantum but i must ask... what can you offer us?" luna asks "i offer protection and friendship, i know you care not for resources nor our science in technolagy but we have little" he tells her with a calm toan "protection?, what do we need protection from? the only thing we need protecting from is you" celestia tells him making him recoil slightly "hmm i take it you HAVE read up on us and our PAST celestia... but i assure you, we have no intestion of harming you or your ponys... we want pease as much as you do because in war our people are affected the most, they suffer the most and quight frankly they dont deserve it" quantum tells celestia making her open her mouth to argue but cant

" i see the way you look at me, like im a blood thirsty monster with a lust for death and destruction... but we want to be loved and cared for like you ponys as well... we want familys, friends and lovers.. but i want our kingdoms to be friends so we can show you, we want harmony too... we want our children to run free and be full of life... to grow up, find love, have a family and repeat the cycle... im asking you for the future of both our kingdoms to be our friends not our enemys... i want our people and ponys to greet each other with smiles not hatred and fear... " quantum finishes as luna smiles and celestia looks down taking in all he said

*1 min later*

celestia raises her head and smiles slightly "alright... we will have a treaty" she tells him as luna sighs in relef "thank you for this celestia.. and luna... i hope we can be friends" quantum says as he, nova, john, and azkaban head back to the helicopter waiting for them outside "i think that went well sir" nova tells quantum as they enter the helicopter "im glad it did nova... or we would have had to add equestria to the black list" he tells nova with a light toan as the doors close and the helicopter lifts off to take them back to the human nation...

 **So what do you think so far?... there is way more to come in the coming chapters... next chapter is about... woops almost gave that away :p please leave a review they are helpful... infinity standing by**


	2. The beginning of the war

**Chapter 2 is up... hope you all enjoy and thanks to my Neice and EricaTheWolfOfLight2013 and DragonLovingBrony for pointers and ideas... thank you... now to the story**

\- Ponyville -12:34 p.m. - Day 1 after the agreement for the peace treaty

*a group of humans enter the small town* "okay boys lets show them what we can do" one says as they all pull out different weapons "alright boys take aim" he says as all of them choose a pony as some of the ponys notice them and their eyes widen in fear. "cut them down!" the man shouts as all of them start shooting...

*5 minutes earlier*

"SPIKE!... SPIIIIKE!" a mare shouts to her assistant. "yes twilight what to you need?" he says running up to her. "were are my notes for the princess?" twilight asks him while looking threw bookselves "i think you left them in the pantry twilight" spike tells her and she drops all the book she was levitating and runs to the pantry "oh found them!" she calls back to spike

"see thats why im your number one assistant" he says as he puffs out his chest, twilight giggles "yes you are spike" twilight says as she hears a distant crackling sound and some screaming "hmmm i wonder what is going on out there?" twilight says making her way to the window and what she sees next drains all the colour from her face... 4 humans are shooting ponys in the streets

"OH MY CELESTIA... SPIKE WRITE A LETTER TO PRINCESS CELESTIA RIGHT NOW HURRY!" twilight yells to spike as he comes running up to her in a flash with parchment and a quill "ALRIGHT I GOT IT!" he yells to her "PRINCESS CELESTIA, HUMANS ARE ATTACKING PONYVILLE PLEASE HELP!... TWILIGHT... QUICK SEND IT!" twilight tells him while she runs to the door and he sends the letter

*outside*

"hahahahahaaaa kill em all!" the man yells as he kills two more ponys as one other of his team shoots a rocket at a building making it burts into flames "hahaa a few more dead" another man tells him

*canterlot palace: celestias room*

"hmmm hmm hmmmm hmhmhmhmm... oh whats this?" celestia stops humming as a letter appears infront of her and she opens it and reads it and her eyes widen and her blood boils "HUMANS ATTACKING PONYVILLE!?"she yells in her canterlot voice as luna teleports infront of her "sister whats wrong?" luna asks in consern "READ THIS.. I HAVE TO GO HELP! "celestia yells as she teleports away and luna looks at the letter and she drops the parchment in shock "w-what? w-why are they attacking us?" she questions trying to understand...

*ponyville*

twilight open her door and yell to the humans "STOP THIS!" as she said this her horn charged and she sent a beam strait at them exploding in the middle of the group knocking them all of their feet "ah the princesses little lap dog... how cute... get her boys" he tells his men as he gets up with a smirk "heheheha" the other guy says as he points a rocket right at her "bye bye little bitch" he says as he pulls the trigger lanching a missile straight at twilight.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY STUDENT!" booms a voice that shakes the ground as a shield forms around twilight blocking the explotion of the missile. "ILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" yells celestia as she lands infront of twilight wing spread, eyes and horn glowing.

the humans eyes widen then they run into the everfree forest and celestia attemps to follow but twilight stops her "celestia dont we will never find them in there... they are long gone" she says as tears start to fall down her face as she looks at the dead ponys, and destroyed homes still burning from the explosives. "why did they do this celestia?" twilight asks. "i dont know twilight but i know who is behind it" celestia says as her horm starts to glow "ill send ponys to help with the town twilight... be safe" celestia tells her as she teleports to the palace

*At canterlot Palace*

"what happened sister?" luna asks with a nervous tone "humans... humans attacked ponyville, they destroyed homes and killed ponys... i dont know how many... but they will pay for this... "celestia hisses as she heads to the thrown room "GUARDS!" she yells at the ones by the door "yes your majesty?" they ask "when king quantum lands i want him in chains and destroy his transport... he needs to pay for what they did at ponyville" celestia orders.

"yes maam" they say in union and run to tell the others. "good..." she says to herself as she looks out a window. "you will pay for betraying our trust and killing our ponys quantum... ill see to it persenaly" she vows as she enters the thrown room and sits on her thrown.

*10 miles away from the palace in a helicopter*

"sir we will arrive at Canterlot Palace in ETA 5 minutes" the pilot tells his passenger. "good... i hope we can finally get this treaty signed and formed" quantum tells him in return.

*5 minutes later at the Palace*

The helicopter lands as a few guards come out to the helicopter as the door on the side opens and quantum jumps out "alright i will b-" quantum gets cut off as he is shot by a beam in the shoulder "AHHHH SON OF A BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he yells at the guard that shot him "you are under arrest quantum" he says as quantums eyes widen and he shouts to the pilot "TELL GENERAL NOVA!, GO GO, GET OUT OF HERE!" he yells as the helicopter takes off.

"this is raven one, king quantum has been captured, i rep-" he gets knocked into his seat as his helicopter is hit and starts to spiral out of control as a fire starts to engolf the helicopter "RAVEN ONE MAYDAY, MAYDAY... WE ARE GOING DOWN..." he said before his helicopter smashes into the ground exploding into flames.

"NO!" quantuim yells as he looks from the wreak to the guards with a dark glare "you... will... pay" he vows as he struggles to stand as 2 peggassi tackle him to the ground and restrain him and start to drag him to the thrown room... "princess celestia is expecting you" was all the guard said as they walk down the hall to the thrown room

*a few minutes later at the doors to the thrown room*

"here we are you murderer" the guard says as the door open revieling a very angry celestia. "you" she says with venom in her voice, he remains quiet as the guards throw him infront of celestia "leave us... now!" celestia orders her guards and they nod and leave. "so you lied to us... to me and my sister and my KINGDOM" she yells and hoofs him right in the jaw sending him back a few feet

"i... did no such thing" he coughs out as she walks over to him as kicks him in the gut "LIAR... YOU ATTACKED PONYVILLE.. KILLING INNOCENTS AND ALMOST KILLING MY STUDENT!" celestia yells at him making him look at her in shock "i-i did not attack ponyville.. i want peace...NOT DEATH!" quantum yells in return.

"ALL YOU HUMANS DO IS LIE... IV HAD ENOUGH!" she throws him into a pillar cracking it in his impact and he falls motionless. "GUARDS!" she booms as 4 guards enter the room "yes your majesty?" the fist one says. "bring him to the dungeons and chain him up... im the only one allowed in the cell, am i clear?" celestis asked with a slight glare "yes your highness" he says as they drag quantums motionless body to the dungeons...

 **and chapter two done... hope you guess enjoyed and leave a review... they are wanted :) infinity out**


End file.
